


The she-wolf is falling to pieces

by notbetty



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cousins, F/M, Sansa is older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbetty/pseuds/notbetty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Snow arrives in Winterfell after being legitimized by the Queen of Iron Throne to propose marriage to Sansa, his now cousin and Queen of the North to assure good relations between the North and the South.</p><p>Sansa struggles with the notion of marrying Jon and losing Jaime.</p><p>Other things: R + L= J,  This is my first fic,  Unbeta'd, Jaime never lost his hand. not a lot of mentions of other characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	The she-wolf is falling to pieces

It comes as a shock when her queensguard informs her of Jon Snow's arrival to Winterfell. She fell silent as she realized he was no longer Jon Snow, her half-brother and bastard of her father Eddark Stark – Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, But Lord Jon Targaryen, Son of Prince Rheagar and her aunt Lyanna Stark – recently legitamized by his Aunt Queen Daenerys Targaryen. She was told of his immediate journey North when he was told her her arrival and the proclamation of her claim to the throne of the North. She watched as realization washed over Jaime Lannister's face. The men left, Jaime, commander of her Queensguard lingered. She was looking as her feet when he approached her, catching a lock of hair in his hands, bringing it to his nose, inhaling the scent of winter and smiled. Her hand ghosted over his face, tracing the lines of his face. Remembering the journey that had brought them her, the She-wolf and her lion – the moon's that they spent finding home. It had melted them together, he protected her and she loved him.

“Will you accept his proposal?” he asked, dropping the lock of hair, lifting her chin to meet his gaze, she opened her mouth, but the words she wanted to say, she could not draw them. Her heart ached when she saw the answer sweep over him, he sighed dropping his hand.

“...he may not even ask. He could just want to see me. We are the last of the Starks, We are family.” He smiled gently, and put his hand on her shoulder, the weight of it, burdened her more than it should of had.

“How many times will you refused to adhere to the Dragon before she retaliates, you refused to send me to Kings Landing at her request to stand trial. Now you refuse assurance good relations between the North and the South? You must do as she demands. Do it for your people.” He said pleadingly. She rested her forehead on his chest. He continued. “Jon is North borne, the people will accept him.”

“Quiet. I don't want to marry. You are the only-” She pouted, much like the girl he had found in The Vale. The women in front of him was very different from the broken girl – Alayne Stone. Sansa Stark reemerged after months with him. Sansa Stark was strong, ferocious and his She-wolf.

The sounds of footsteps stopped her protest, he stood by the door instinctively. Her eyes pleading for answers. She gathered herself in the seconds it took Jon Targaryen, once bastard of Winterfell to swing the door open and rush to Sansa.

“Sansa!” He cried as he pulled her to him. “Sister.” He murmured, her body stiffened at the words, it had been years since someone had called her sister. The memories flooded her thoughts and tears welled. She looked at Jaime over Jon's shoulder. He looked away, she felt a loss and it caused her to sob.

After several moment, Jon let her go, he finally took in the sight of her beauty in awe and smiled.  
  
“I was told the Queen of the North was stunningly beautiful, even more so than the Queen of the South. I fear telling my aunt the truth.” He laughed, Sansa laughed through her tears.

“I am sorry, Sansa. I managed to forget myself. I am no longer your brother, you are not my sister...being here, seeing the woman you have become. I expected the child I left behind, only to return and you are not what I expected. I'm sorry” he said in a hushed manner. She smiled and grabbed his hand.

“You are forgiven, Jon. Come...I will show you where you will stay. In father- my father's solar.” She said dutifully as she could. Pulling him with her, suddenly she felt Jon stiffen as he recognized her Lion. Who stood proudly unchanged in his stance. She knew her Jaime, he probably had hundred of quips readied, but stayed silent for her. Jon face became dark and unforgiving, he passed a look of confusion to Sansa, who stood tall and proud, like it did not bother her. The moment passed and Jon walked past the door, Sansa clutched his hand before silently saying goodbye to him, assuring him, that she was his.

They walked in silence as they walked through the broken palace they called home, memories springing painfully of what once was and never could be. Something different must be put there. It feared her to ask of the Gods what it was. Jon noticed her far off gaze at the tarnished stone walls. When they found themselves in the tombs, her eyes searched his when he gaze upon Lyanna Stark's scorched statue. They stood there for what seemed like hours. He found her hands, his warms hands finding her cold ones. She smiled at the warmth. Remembering when her brothers took her hands as they raced with her in the hills. But she was reminded that he was no longer her brother, but a suitor of peace. She would have to come to terms with what was happening, Jon didn't deserve her not too. This was his home too.

“I wonder if the Gods cheered when Lyanna Stark ran with Rheagar Targaryen or did they weep?” He asked, Sansa squeezed his hand softly. She began to imagine herself as Lyanna and Jaime as Rheagar, how they loved so easily, so forbiddingly that even their love had changed the hands of Westeros. Somehow brought Sansa and Jaime together and now Sansa with Jon. _They laughed._ She wanted to say. Chastising herself for her anger.

Sansa was quick to notice his gaze was no longer on the statue of his mother, but on her. She straightened her body, she knew this was the moment she lamented. The moment her lion would be lost to her.

“You already know why I have come home. The Queen is gracious and forgiving. The North is independent because she wills it so. As long as the North promises never to rise against her, she will allow the Starks to rule the North independently. We must marry to provide assurance that we will never rise against her. The queen has asked for a child to foster and proclaim heir to the south...A child of our house. Our children will rule the realms, Sansa. This is what you always wanted. To give birth to Princes and Princesses.” She was silent at his words, she thought of Jaime. How she wished she could bear his children, he would never let anyone take them away from her. But this is what she has been allowed, offered only a glimpse of the life she could of had. _How cruel could the Gods be?_ Gathering strength she nodded her head and accepted.

He smiled and brought his lips to her forehead.

“I must tell you, I am no longer a maiden. Before Ser Jaime found me in The Vale, it was taken.” She told him. She could not further the story of how she found salvation in the arms of Jaime Lannister, her protector, her lion, her champion. He would not understand her devotion to the man she had long forgiven for his part in her father's death. He would not believe the Kingslayer had changed and grown gentle in their love.

“It does not matter, it only matter's that I was not the one to save you before that happened. I will spend the rest of our lives asking for forgiveness.”

The word saved bothered her, it managed to bother her all evening. She remembered when Jaime Lannister found her, they saved each other. The journey they had taken, the hunger and the cold could not compare to the pain of what was festing inside of themselves. Jaime had killed Alayne Stone and she had killed the Kingslayer. Now they are just Sansa and Jaime. She thought to herself. Reality had come for them now. _They were fooling themselves, they had become jester's to the Gods._ She thought bitterly. Jon brought her back from her thoughts when he announced that they would marry in a week. He delivered a well receiving speech of rebuilding Winterfell and strengthening the Stark's name. The people cheer amorously for them, but her eyes watched Jaime, who stood alone – Feigning happiness.

When Sansa announced she was exhausted, Jon offered to escort her to her chambers, but Jaime stepped close and offered his arm. He watched them as they disappeared, his eyes lingered in the now empty hallway they had disappeared into.

\-----

Jaime chuckled as he heard the pacing Sansa was doing in her chambers. He could hear her near the door, huffing in frustration. She walked further, then abruptly rushed to the door swinging it open. He turned to see her, fire in her eyes and all. He slipped inside.

“My love.” He said as she tried to kiss his him and he held her away from him. “Things are different now, Your betrothed is too nearby for this.” The words angered her, she clutched her hand hard on his arms, he laughed.

“Jon will have my head on a spit if he saw us...happily, I might add.” A smiled appeared on her lips, it was a dangerous smile that he had only seen a few times in his life. It warmed him.

“Then you will die a happy man.” She teased, her forehead hitting roughly on his own. He sighed and thanks the Gods he had not his armour, but a simple tunic. He could play these games too.

“Tell me, my love...will you think of me when you bed your lovely husband.” Her eyes closed in defeat and she smiled as she pulled her dress off, letting it fall. His eyes fell on her lovely curves, the soft patch of curls, her taut breasts hardened with desire. He felt himself hardened at the sight, he pulled his tunic off, unlacing his breeches as he approached her. Until they stood there in the cold room naked to each other as they had been hundred of times.

She touched his cheek softly, wrapped herself in his arms. “You are the only man I will ever love. I don't care who knows it. All of Winterfell probably knows it. Jon will know of us.”

“Shhhhh....Sansa, we must not say things we do not mean. You will be his Queen, you will have little Stark children. I will love you and protect you forever...or as long as you want me too. But we must not play with dragons, my love.” He said, caressing her face. Sansa nodded, tears falling from her closed eyes.

“I love you.” She cried as they fell on the bed. Drifting off to a time when the world did not exist. A time of forest's and night. A time when salvation was easily found in warm bodies and the sounds of whispers. Their bodies moved as if this was new, as if they never touched before this night. Their kisses desperate and breathes were fast. His body pressed against her. She moaned as she felt his hardened manhood on her hip. His mouth left hers to latch on to her racing pulse, sucking and biting his strong mouth claimed her. He kissed the spot before lowering his mouth to her breast, sucking roughly while the other hand pinched hard, Sansa thrashed against him, she roared as her body writhed underneath his touch. He smiled. _My she-wolf._ He thought as he kissed his way down her stomach until finding her center, She hissed loudly as the touch of his mouth on her, sucking the hardened nub, she cried out. The familiar sounds of her cries and heightened breaths knew she was near. He entered two finger inside of her and curled up. Lapping her wildly, her hands moved to his hair and pushed him closer. She cried out and pulled him to her mouth, taking the taste of herself from his mouth.

He thrust himself inside of her. They both cried out to Gods that had forsaken them, she cried into his kisses, clinging to him. He wrapped one of her leg around his waist the other atop his shoulder, they groaned in unison as the new position deepened himself inside her.

She began to cry out, she was near. It took merely a dozen thrusts and he feel himself nearing to the brink, he tried to pull away, but Sansa latched her legs around him to keep him there and he spilled himself inside of her. Chest's heaving, he fell on her. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his head, clinging his head to her chest. They lay lost in themselves for mere moments before reality set in and the cold crept back into the bed. He kissed her before he left her bed. As he dressed, she watched him.

“I love you, my she-wolf.” he said kissing her forehead. The door closed and she cried. She closed her eyes imprinting the memory of him in her bed this night, clinging to her thoughts of her brave lion. She did not know what tomorrow would bring, she needed to be strong, as her lion said she was, she would have to be a she-wolf, and pretend that she was not falling to pieces. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title by: She Wolf by David Guetta feat. Sia
> 
> Comment <3


End file.
